The present invention relates to a folding top for a motor vehicle, such as a passenger car, including a folding top structure, and a folding top cover which is mounted, on an exterior side, on the folding top structure. The folding top structure, which interacts with folding top bearings arranged on a vehicle body side, has a forward large-surface dimensionally stable folding top section which extends adjacent to the windshield frame, a main hoop, and a rear-side tensioning bow.
German Patent Document DE 44 41 666 C1 discloses a folding top for a passenger car which is composed of a folding top structure and a folding top cover mounted on an exterior side on the folding top structure. The folding top structure, which interacts with folding top bearings arranged on the vehicle body side, comprises a large-surface, dimensionally stable folding top section which extends adjacent to the windshield frame, a main hoop which spans the vehicle occupant compartment in a curved manner, and a rear-side tensioning bow. This folding top is distinguished by its simple construction, high stability and good function.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a folding top of the initially mentioned type such that the noise level is reduced inside the vehicle occupant compartment during driving operation of the vehicle.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an interior ceiling provided on a side of the folding top structure facing a vehicle occupant compartment, the interior ceiling being composed of a center part and two lateral parts linked to longitudinal sides of the center part. The center part is detachably fastened on the large-surface dimensionally stable folding top section as well as on the main hoop, and lower edge areas of both lateral parts are detachably held in position, on one side, at the tensioning bow and, on another side, on the folding top bearings.
Additional characteristics advantageously further developing the invention are reflected in the claims.
A principal advantage achieved by the invention is that, as a result of the arrangement of an interior ceiling, the noise level in the vehicle occupant compartment is clearly lowered during driving. Also, the interior ceiling can be connected with the folding top in a fast and simple manner and can be demounted again in a customer-service-friendly fashion.
The interior ceiling is advantageously composed of an approximately rectangular center part and two lateral parts connected to longitudinal sides of the center part. The center part is detachably connected in front, at the rear and on sides to the large-surface forward folding top section. In addition, this center part is detachably fixed to the transversely extending upper section of the main hoop. End pieces of a forward clamping strip simultaneously form a forward bearing of lateral holding wires on which lateral loops of the interior ceiling can be fixed. The two lateral parts are detachably fastened only on their lower edge areas on the rear-side tensioning bow and on both folding top bearings.
An embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and will be explained in detail.